The disclosure relates to an adapter for holding a hole saw on a power tool, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Known from DE 10 2007 022 186 A1 is an adapter by means of which a hole saw can be connected to the chuck of a hand-guided power tool. The adapter has a driver having a disk-shaped driver flange, protruding axially on the end face of which are two diametrically opposite driver pins, at a radial distance from the longitudinal axis, which, when in the mounted state, project into associated recesses in the base of the hole saw. The adapter additionally has a threaded spindle, which is guided through a central recess in the driver flange and, adjacently to an end face, carries a threaded portion that can be screwed to a thread in the base of the hole saw. On the side that faces away from the driver pins, the driver flange is realized so as to constitute a single, integral part with a polygon for connecting to a coupling part that, at the other end, is for connecting to the chuck of the power tool.